


Beauty and the Beast

by clubs14



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Dr. Jane, F/M, Horn Stimulation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Twisted Fairytale, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubs14/pseuds/clubs14
Summary: Jane has been travelling all over the world offering aid to those that need it most, when she finds herself at the old Laufey estate. The place has been cursed and so has the son of Laufey, too bad she doesn't believe in cures.





	1. Prologue

10 years ago

 

It was an icy cold night when a stranger descended on the Laufey estate demanding a place to rest and get warm. Normally one of the servants would open the door, unfortunately Loki was the first to hear the intruder. 

“Please let me in.” The stranger begged from the other-side of the door. 

“And what will you give me in return.” Loki pressed closer trying to make out the stranger’s face through the stained glass window. Sensing this they stepped closer revealing a withered old face and frail hands. 

“I have nothing to give… please it is so cold out here.” Loki couldn’t help but laugh, of course it was cold it was winter in the mountains of Norway. How could someone so fragile possibly make it to the estate. Unless magic was involved? 

“Tell me then how you made it here on your own? Most would have frozen long before reaching this remote area.” 

“I was stranded out here, please let me in.” Loki clicked his tongue another lie who did they think they were dealing with? 

“You are lying to me and if you have nothing to give me in return for my hospitality then you can be on your way.” They huffed in annoyance at his accusation stepping closer still to the door. 

“I will bestow my magic’s upon you if you grant me one nights stay.” With that they stretched out their hands making sparks jump lighting up Loki’s eyes. Ignoring the little voice in his head screaming at him not to, he yanked open the door. Snow came swirling in along with the stranger making him take a step back. 

“A deal is a deal.” His face split into a grin before he placed one withered hand on Loki’s head. 

The pain radiated through his body making him shake before there was an unmistakable power surging through him. He felt giddy until he looked down and noticed his hands changing from white to blue. Rushing to a nearby mirror he watched in horror as his face changed to match his hands. Where those horns coming out of his head? 

“What did you do to me?” He screamed at the stranger tears forming in his eyes. 

“You wanted to be like me, to have my magic, this is the price.” With that he changed, instead of a frail old person he was a man with red skin and wild hair. He walked past him heading up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Distantly Loki heard a scream as servants rushed around in terror. That was the last night Loki saw his parents and most of the servants.


	2. Chapter 2

Life had always seemed so dull in the quaint village to Jane, the only reason she found herself staying so long was just how badly they needed good doctors. While everyone had initially viewed her as some strange outsider that was overly fond of research, now they respected her. It had started a year ago when there was an outbreak of a virus never seen before by the small community, being the only one having treated it in the past she had been instrumental in saving many people’s lives. 

“Jane, there you are. You look stunning today.” Thor was looming over her comfortable spot casting a shadow over the book she had been reading. She couldn’t remember when his infatuation had started, perhaps around the time the virus had ended? Regardless he was relentless now. 

“What do you want Thor.” She tried to keep her tone light despite her annoyance at being interrupted.

“I was hoping you would like to join me for dinner.” He flashed her a winning smile that she knew must work on all the other women he asked. 

“I’m actually busy tonight, sorry.” She lifted up her book for him to see before doing her best to ignore him again. 

“You can read your book after we have dinner.” That smile again, she sighed he wasn’t going to let it go was he? 

“All right.” 

Since it was still nice out they ate outside, it was always important to make the most of the good weather here because you never knew when it could turn. Thor’s piercing blue eyes watched her throughout the entire meal making her uncomfortable. Why did she agree to this again? 

“Listen this was lovely but I think I should be going.” 

“Jane, I know it’s soon but would you marry me.” The words came out in a rush though his smile never faltered. The people eating around them turned to gawk at them waiting along with Thor for her answer. 

“Thor, I’m sorry but I’m not ready to settle down. I’m not even planning on staying in this village that much longer.” Truthfully she was already feeling the itch to leave, two years was long enough. 

“Oh of course, I know it is sudden. Perhaps you will change your mind.” He tilted his head, expression hopeful. 

“Perhaps.” She sighed, sometimes it was easier to just go along with it. 

“Well I shall let you get back to your book. I look forward to seeing you again.” With that he sauntered off leaving her to deal with the glare’s and muttering of the people closest to them. 

Well there goes her appetite. 

 

******

 

The Laufey estate still stood in what was a permanent state of winter which was saying a lot about the already long winters that plagued the nearby village as a whole. Amora had the audacity to claim it was his doing and though he was loath to admit it she was right. The cool air felt much better than summer ever had, and his new abilities with magic were powerful enough now to control the weather at least around the estate. Now if only he could figure out how to get off this accursed land. 

“Throwing rocks at it isn’t going to make it go away.” 

“No really Amora, I thought it was working quite well.” 

“Look it’s getting warmer out there, I think it’s time me and Lorelei did our annual visit to the village to get supplies.” 

“No.” 

“What! You can’t just say ‘no’. You know perfectly well we could leave whenever we want, and then you would be left to starve.” 

“Oh yes you can leave whenever you want to though without any money you wouldn’t get very far would you? And whose horse would you use to get to the town?” Shaking furiously she stalked off back to the main house. 

Loki followed her at a distance already planning out which books he would have to revisit in order to finally leave this wretched place. It had been years and it still felt like no progress had been made. 

“Loki.” Skurge nodded at him as he passed by. 

“You may as well come in now, we're done for the day.” He sighed leaving the door open for the older man. 

“No luck then? I’m sure you will figure it out soon. Look I’ve been thinking maybe this year I could go into town again instead of Amora. She isn’t the most trustworthy person and I have a great new business idea. I think the villagers will be really into it, and we will be able to make more money.” 

“You can fight it out with Amora she was begging to leave today too.” He tried to hide the annoyance from his voice, it was like this every year, they all wanted their chance to escape the permanent winter and visit with the villagers.

Loki stocked up the stairs leaving Skurge to find Amora, he would hide away in his room until this was all sorted out. 

A couple of hours went by as he re-examined all the books he had on magic. Most of them were bought in the local village with only one or two having been gifts from his parents. They had always been aware of his keen interest in magic though they had both hoped it would fade with age. If they could only see him now….. they would probably run away in fear. Loki couldn’t help but laugh at the image. 

“Loki, can I come in?”

“Yes.” Only Lorelei would ask permission first. 

“Amora won, we will be heading out tomorrow.” 

“How did she manage that for the second year in a row?” 

“She pulled the longer straw, though of course it was rigged in her favour. I think she really wants to go this year because of some villager she met. From the way she talks about him he’s basically a god. Shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 

“Sounds familiar.” Loki shook his head all of this was pointless, as long as they brought back enough food for the long winter he couldn’t care less who Amora had her eyes on. 

“I just wanted you to know encase I come back alone this time.” 

“Is she really that serious about some random man from the village or is she just looking for an excuse to be rid of this place permanently.” 

“Both. You know maybe we could find some nice young women for you, all the fairy tales I’ve been reading seem to think that true love will break any curse.” 

“I don’t want the curse to be broken I just want to be able to leave this stupid estate.” 

“You really don’t have a problem with the blue skin and red eyes?” Loki could feel his blood boil at her words trading off magic for looks was ludicrous, anyone with power would know that. 

“No. Now leave me alone.” He made sure to glare daggers at her as she turned and swiftly walked out the door. God’s how he hated all of them. 

 

******

 

Despite their rough first date Thor was still admit about spending time with her, which is how Jane found herself sitting on a picnic blanket reading while he waved at anyone passing by. While she didn’t want a second date, having company was kind of nice. 

“Amora, your back.” Thor jumped up suddenly rushing over to a pretty blonde women. Jane had never seen her before in the village, which was odd because there were no other towns or villages nearby. 

“Thor, I had hoped I would see you again.” Her smile was sickly sweet as she hugged him tightly eyes fixed on Jane. “Who’s your friend?” She asked once he pulled away. 

“This is Jane, she is an academic.” At his introduction she stood up offering her hand to the women. Amora shook it firmly before letting go and sauntering over to Thor. 

“Why don’t you accompany me the rest of the way to the village, my sister is on her way and we could both use the help with all the heavy lifting.” Amora made sure to feel his bicep with a look of appreciation, Jane couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

“Go ahead Thor I can find my own way back.” 

“But Jane surely you don’t want to be left alone out here.” Jane couldn’t help but laugh at the look of annoyance on Amora’s face. 

“I will be fine, thank you.” At that Amora dragged Thor away, leaving her to finally be able to focus all her attention back on her book. 

It was getting dark out when a redhead appeared out of the trees on a carriage, Amora’s sister perhaps? Getting up she folded the blanket and grabbed the picnic basket before slowly making her way over to the carriage. 

“What are you doing way out here?” The redhead asked leaning forward to get a better look at her. 

“I just lost track of time, do you think you could give me a ride back to the village?” 

“Sure. hope on.” Jane smiled her thanks before climbing up and making herself comfortable.

“Your not from the village are you?” 

“No. I’ve just been working temporarily as a doctor, they desperately need more medical professionals.”

“Do you know the real reason why they are so desperate for doctors?” 

“Well there was a bad virus almost a year ago. No one knew how to treat it.” 

“No not that, haven't you ever noticed there’s something wrong with this place? People go missing all the time. That’s why it’s weird to see you out by yourself so close to the forest.” Jane shook her head, sure there had been a couple of missing people but that was normal for villages out in the middle of nowhere. 

“What’s wrong with the forest?” She found herself asking instead. 

“Years ago the devil himself cursed it, even the grand estate of Laufey fell into ruin. Now all that remains of it is his disfigured son. He will probably die alone and sick.” Jane was sure her eyebrows were near her hairline, she had heard plenty of tall tails in her time but none quite that bad. 

“Right, that sounds awful.” Perhaps asking for a ride wasn’t the best idea. 

“It is, maybe you would like to come back with me and see for yourself. I can tell you don’t believe me, the story is strange I wouldn’t believe it either if I hadn’t seen it first hand.” 

“Well I am a doctor, maybe I would be able to help your friend?” Did she just agree to following this stranger into the woods to a random estate? Apparently she really was that bored with the village. Though if there really was someone that sick she would never forgive herself for not trying to help them when she could. 

“I don’t think I caught your name?” 

“Lorelei.” Her smile was bright as they shook hands.


	3. Chapter 3

After they arrived in the village Lorelei headed for a inn she said her and her sister always stayed at while they visited. Instead of heading home Jane decided to join her for dinner, may as well learn as much as possible about the allegedly haunted estate. 

They were a couple drinks in when she started to get the full story, the estate had been lively and well kept years ago before a stranger had visited. That night the son of Laufey had fallen ill with something. How he was still alive surprised her since no doctor was ever called and medicines were limited out in the middle of nowhere. Whatever it was had been bad enough to kill both his parents and most of the servants. The more she heard about him the more she wanted to leave, here was someone who truly needed her help, someone who had spent years to unwell to even risk a trip to the village. 

“It sounds really serious, are you sure waiting out here for a couple months is the best idea when he’s so sick? I could always make a trip to the estate now to make sure he is doing okay, I know first hand how bad the winters are here.” Lorelei’s face brightened at her words, it was the first genuine smile she had seen since meeting her. 

“That’s a great idea. Though are you sure you would be able to find it on your own? The forest is pretty dense.” 

“If you have a map or a trail I could follow then I should be fine, I've travelled a lot, and had to navigate through many different places.” 

“There is a trail you can follow, it’s just knowing the turn off for the estate that can be hard. There is a distinct tree you will see on your left and that’s when you have to turn off the path and into the trees. Here I’ll give you a drawing of what it looks like.” As she pulled some parchment and a piece of charcoal out Jane noticed Amora and Thor making their way over to them from the door. 

“Jane, I’m glad to see you got back to the village, I was getting worried.” Normally she would remind him that she could take care of herself but the look on his face was so full of concern that she bit her tongue instead. Maybe he believed the forest was haunted too. 

“Lorelei gave me a ride back.” 

“Oh how thoughtful of my dear sister.” Amora turned her glare from Jane to Lorelei trying to communicate something with just her eyes. Whatever it was Lorelei seemed to catch on handing the drawing across the table to her before standing up. 

“Well it’s getting late, we should probably head up to our room. It was nice to meet you Jane.” Lorelei winked before heading off. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow dearest.” Amora made sure to make a big show of kissing Thor before following her sister up the stairs. 

“Jane can we talk, please?” As much as she wanted to say no, she found herself nodding in agreement before following him outside. She could hear him out before leaving for the Laufey estate in the morning. 

“I saw the drawing Lorelei gave you, tell me your not planning on going there?” His voice was gruff as he tried to rip the drawing from her hands. 

“As a matter of fact I am, someone that lives there is very sick and needs medical attention.” Carefully she pulled the drawing away placing it in her bag. 

“It’s not safe in the woods no matter what Lorelei tells you, that place is haunted.” 

“Thor I understand that you are upset, but this is my choice and I made a promise to help anyone that needs it. I won't be gone long, okay?” She reached out trying to touch his arm reassuringly but he pulled back.

“You won’t come back.” Jane felt her stomach drop as he stormed off. 

 

******

 

Jane’s dreams were plagued by dark forests and old rundown estates making her give up on sleep entirely as the sun was rising. She could set out early with as much medical supplies as she could carry on horseback. The sooner she left the better. 

Everything was peaceful on the trail even when she was deep in the forest. The birds were all around singing and the first rays of light were streaming in through the tops of the trees. Perhaps it was scarier in the winter months when the snow was thick and the likelihood of getting hypothermia was much higher. 

It was just a couple hours later when she reached the strange tree that Lorelei had drawn, it was the first thing she had come across that made her rethink this trip. The tree was burned on one side and twisted near the top making the branches stick out in every direction. The shadows it cast over everything around it made it harder to see. Jane pushed on ignoring the apprehension that was building in her chest, everything would be fine. 

The Laufey estate itself was massive with an overgrown garden taking over, there was even a guest house closer to the front gate, all of which was covered in snow. She could have sworn the forest itself had just been considerably warmer. As she got closer she could start to make out more little details on the building through the thick overgrown plants, there were many windows and the front door was a faded crimson. She could imagine just how breathtaking it must have been years ago with a whole team of people working on it. 

She left her horse near the front door to graze, making sure that there was also some water nearby. This wouldn’t take long, hopefully. One knock on the door made such a loud sound through the quiet that she couldn’t help but step back. After a couple of minutes of silence she opened the door and stepped in, heart racing. It was much darker inside then it had been outside and so quiet that every step seemed to echo down the halls. 

“Hello.” Her voice carried through the house, but still no sign of anyone. 

The first room she made her way to was a sitting room full of old portraits, each one of someone with dark hair and stern features. She was just about to look at some books that had been left on the table when she heard footsteps behind her. 

“Can I help you with anything?” Jane spun around to see a tall man with tattoos watching her carefully axe in hand. 

“Yes, Lorelei sent me she said someone was very sick and needed some medical attention. I’m a doctor.” Why was her voice shaking? Was this man an executioner?

“Lorelei sent you.” He started to laugh making the walls shake with him. 

“So no one needs my help then?” 

“Oh no there is someone here who is sick but not in a way that a mere doctor can fix.” His tone was still light though his face had gotten darker. “Would you like to see him? That’s why most people come here, or at least why they used to come here.” His eyes became distant like he was thinking of the past. 

“Yes.” Jane stepped forward watching him carefully as she did so. 

“Just up the stairs on the left, massive library, you can’t miss it.” He nodded at her before moving out of her way. “If you need anything else don’t hesitate to ask.” With that he walked off, back into the shadows of the house. 

The stairs groaned with every step she took putting her on edge, this was all a joke wasn’t it, there would be someone in the library with something painted on their face and then she would be sent on her way. What a waste of a day. Still she came all this way. 

The library was massive making her rethink this trip, even if there was no one that needed medical attention she could stay and get a lot of research done. Just scrolling through a couple of the titles was enough to renew her excitement. More books then they had in the entirety of the village. 

“What are you doing here?” The voice startled her, making her drop the book she had been flipping through. Their tone was so cold that she could feel a shiver run down her spine as she turned around. A scream was stopped by their cold blue hands on her mouth. 

“No screaming, I’m so tired of people screaming. You came here to gawk at me, so get your fill and then kindly leave.” They pulled their hand free, and Jane couldn’t help but stare, they had dark blue skin and crimson eye’s. There was a pattern on their skin and dark horns on their head protruding from silky dark hair. She found herself reaching for their hand again just to make sure they were really there. 

“Please don’t.” They pulled away disappearing back into the shadows of the bookshelves.

“What happened?” 

“What does it look like, I was cursed.” Jane found herself following the voice mind racing. Curses weren’t real, they must have been born with an extremely rare condition. No one would have been able to explain it, and thus they would have concluded that it was a curse and left them to live in the middle of the woods. Though she had never heard of a human being born with horns, no wonder the towns people avoided the woods. 

“Lorelei sent me, she seemed to think I could help you.” Jane could see them clearly again hands rubbing their face at her words. 

“Of course she did. Look you seem really great, but I don’t intend on dating anyone right now, I kind of have a lot of other things going on.” 

“That’s…. Not what I meant.” Jane could feel her face burning as she tried to turn away, this wasn’t how the conversation was supposed to go. “Maybe she thought I could help you with your condition?” 

“I don’t need your help. Now please leave before I call Skurge to drag you out.” 

“Wait, would it be all right if I stayed a little longer just to look at your books?” 

“I suppose that would be fine, no one’s ever really cared about the library before.” 

 

******

 

Thor had searched the entire village in vain, Jane must have left before sunrise. He had warned her and she had ignored him. He felt sick with worry, it was happening again the forest had taken her away. Why was he always too late? 

“Amora open the door!” If there was one person who was responsible it was surly Amora and her sister. 

“What is it? I’m trying to sleep.” Lorelei yanked open the door glaring menacingly at him. 

“You told Jane about the monster that lives at the estate! You sent her to die!” It took everything in him not to attack her, how could she send Jane there knowing full well what had befallen Loki and his family? 

“Don’t worry she will be perfectly fine, Skurge is there.” 

“I should have gone with her, Skurge is no match for that creature.” 

“Thor would you stop yelling.” Lorelei sighed before disappearing back into the bedroom. Normally Thor considered himself a gentleman and would never follow a young women into her bedroom without express permission, this was an exception. 

“Oh, good morning Thor.” Amora was seated on the bed, blonde hair a perfect mess as she looked up at him. 

“Your going to take me to the Laufey estate.” 

“I’m sorry we’re not due back there for two more months, we need to get everything together for the winter. But your free to come back with us and spend the winter.” Amora winked eyes roaming up his frame. 

“Either you take me there or I shall go by myself.” 

“Fine, gods your stubborn.”


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of hours of sitting quietly and reading in the library Loki had to admit it wasn’t as bad as he had thought it would be. Jane was content just taking notes and flipping through certain pages as if she was searching for something that was just out of reach. If only any of the others were as interested in reading, he could have had some actual company, and even more importantly someone who could help him review his research. He was just considering asking her for help when a loud shout sounded from the window. Even after all these years Loki recognised the voice...Thor had finally found him. 

One job that’s all those idiots had. ‘Don’t let Thor find the estate’. Apparently that was too much to ask. Now he was going to have to send Skurge out to send him away, while he hid away until he was gone. There was absolutely no way he was going to let Thor see him like this. 

“Thor?” Jane seemed to know him too as she made her way to the window, Loki didn’t stick around to find out instead dashing for the door. 

“Skurge. Skurge.” Where was that oaf? He was about to give up on the search and hide when he finally spotted him by the front door. “Skurge, get back here!” 

“Hey, I was just going to come get you. Thor is here.” 

“Yes I know! Make him leave now!” Okay even to Loki’s ears that was a little hysterical.

“But I thought the two of you got on?” 

“Yes years ago, now he thinks I’m dead, so make him leave.” Skurge opened his mouth to say something before closing it sharply eyes darting to Jane who was now running towards them. 

“Sorry he thinks I need to be rescued by a terrible beast.” At the last word she looked sympathetically at Loki, and he felt his stomach drop. Of course Thor wasn’t here to find answers about someone long dead but to save a fair maiden. The jealousy twisted like bile in him making him erational. It was one thing to think of him moving on and another to see it first hand. Loki stormed out the door in front of Jane. At the sight of him Thor raised the hammer in his hand before rushing at him from the other side of the overgrown garden. If Thor wanted to fight a beast he would give him a beast. 

His magic swirled around his fingertips leaving green smoke in its wake. Thor stopped abruptly eyes following the green mist wearily before widening his stance. “If you give her back I promise no harm will come to you.” Loki could feel his blood boil as he lashed out. How dare he say such things about someone else. Distantly he was aware of a scream and Jane rushing past him towards Thor. She wouldn’t reach him before Loki.

“How dare you!” Loki was on top of Thor, how did that happen? His magic had receded and he found himself using his fists instead. After the shock wore off Thor easily flipped them over so he was on top, hands pinning Loki’s above his head. 

“I made a promise to protect someone and you took them away from me.” Tears were in Thor’s eye’s and his grip was painful on Loki’s wrists. 

“Thor. It’s me.” The words were barely above a whisper, but they were enough to make his grip loosen. 

“Loki?” Thor was really looking at him now as if seeing him for the first time in years. Slowly he pulled his hands away eye’s roaming his body as if trying to find any similarities to the person he had known years ago. After what felt like an eternity to Loki, Thor’s face brightened even more and he pulled them both up off the ground before crushing him in a hug. 

“I thought I had lost you.” His voice was thick right next to his ear making a shiver run down Loki’s spine. Gradually they pulled apart and he could breath properly though he found himself more than willing to give that up for a longer hug. 

“Is everything okay?” Jane had slowly made her way towards them and was eyeing them both, Loki wanted to tell her off for interrupting. 

“Everything is amazing.” Thor beamed at her before pulling her close and gesturing at him. “Loki is alive. All these years I thought he was dead and he was here.” He beamed at him, Loki glared back. This is not how their reunion was supposed to go, not that he ever planned on there being a reunion. 

“Why don’t we all go inside and have something to eat before it gets dark out.” Everyone nodded their agreement before making their way to the house. After dinner he would show Thor who he should really be paying attention too. 

 

******

 

Jane was seated next to Thor at the table much to Amora and Loki’s annoyance. She wasn’t sure what exactly had happened out in the courtyard but it was clear they had a history. Obviously Thor must have known Loki before he became ill and thought the sickness had claimed him. At least he seemed to embrace his appearance now, that was always a good sign, if the person who was ostracised saw that people cared then they would be more willing to accept themselves. 

Thor nudged her shaking her from her thoughts, she hated when he did that. “Jane, this estate has a lovely ballroom maybe after dinner we could share a dance?” 

“Not tonight Thor I’ve had a long day and would rather head to bed after we're done eating.” 

“I’ll gladly share a dance with you.” Amora was leaning in towards them from across the table eyes bright. Jane did her best not to roll her eyes. If only Thor would move on to the person who was so clearly interested, she could get some actual research done. 

“Oh of course Amora.” Jane could see the disappointment clear as day in his eyes. Loki was watching them all with an intensity that unnerved her, like he was always a couple steps ahead. 

After she was finished she tried to excuse herself from the dining room as quickly as possible only to be stopped by Loki. “Don’t you at least want to see the ballroom?” He nudged her gently in the correct direction before calling out to everyone to follow him. “I understand if you still want to go to bed early, however I am a far better dancer then Thor and would be delighted to dance with you.” He knelled down on one knee kissing her hand and looking up at her with dark ruby eyes. She found herself nodding at his words, why not it would help him with his confidence. Or at least that’s how she was justifying it in her own head. 

Loki linked arms with her leading everyone in the correct direction. Once he pushed open the doors she found herself looking at one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen (not more beautiful than the library but still) it had large ceilings held up on columns made of marble. There was an ornate chandelier hanging in the centre causing the light to dance across the room and the curtains were long and made of silk. On the far side she noticed a balcony were you could admire the stars. 

“You like it.” It wasn’t a question he could clearly see the awe written all over her face. Music started up on the side and she noticed Skurge playing a piano as Lorelei started to sing a romantic song she had never heard before. Loki offered his hands to her palms up smile on his face, and she held them letting him lead the way. It had been years since she danced with someone and it was a nice change. His eyes were on her the whole time focused on every move that she made and she couldn’t help but loose herself in it. The music ended to soon and she found herself looking around to make sure nothing else had changed. Thor was watching them annoyance clear on his face, Amora stood next to him whispering words that he was ignoring. With a final glance at her he left the room, only Loki seemed unfazed. 

“My dear Jane why don’t I take you to your room.” Once again it wasn’t a question he wrapped his arm around hers leading the way as Skurge whistled at them and Lorelei announced that she had been right all along. The entire way back to her room she felt nervous for what was to come, she certainly didn’t want a simple night of fun she still planned on going back home after all. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight, but nothing more can come of it I’m afraid.” She smiled gently at him and he nodded his head in assent. 

“Not even a kiss?” 

“No, I’m sorry.” He nodded smile never faltering as he turned to go. “Sleep well Jane.” And with that he was gone. 

 

******

 

It had been a weird day for Thor, he thought he would have rescued Jane and be back at the village by now, not sitting alone in a dark hallway avoiding Amora. Of course none of that compared to the knowledge that Loki had been alive the entire time. It was like having a wound long healed ripped open once more. What had happened that night when he had failed to keep him safe? Did he let Thor believe he was dead because he had broken his promise? The only thing that he could do now to make it right was to find the creature that had attacked Loki all those nights ago and end it, maybe then the curse would be broken. 

“Thor. I was hoping to find you.” Loki was standing in the shadows voice quiet head dipped low so that Thor couldn’t make out his eyes. 

“I’m afraid I should be on my way.” 

“But you just got here.” Loki stepped out of the shadows hesitantly still avoiding eye contact. 

“I have to make it right Loki, and you have Jane. She seems to be more taken with you then she ever was with me.” He couldn’t help but reach out to touch his cheek, his skin was colder then he remembered. Loki leaned into it just like he had when they were children. 

“I don’t want Jane.” The words were a whisper and Thor found himself pulling his hand away, that couldn’t really be what he said? He had seen them dancing it was clear that they liked each other. 

“Don’t worry I will avenge you Loki.” Thor whispered back pulling him in close before pushing away sharply and dashing to the door. “You shall be blue no longer.” His face broke out into a brilliant smile as Loki looked on mouth agape. “Fare thee well.” He could definitely fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

“So what happened last night?” Lorelei was leaning towards him from across the table, it was still early meaning they were the only two people up. 

“Well Thor has decided that he is going to avenge me by running off into the woods, so it was great thanks for asking.” 

“I wasn’t asking about Thor, unless. You have a thing for Thor! Is that why you didn’t want us to tell him you were still alive!” 

“Keep your voice down, the last thing I need is for your sister to find out. It doesn't matter anyway he’s run off on some stupid quest just like when we were kids.” 

“So you just need to make him think that you like being like this.” She gestured vaguely at him. “Then he will return and fall in love with you and the spell will be broken before the last petal falls.” 

“You have read too many fairy tales. Besides he’s probably deep in the woods by now.” 

“So use your magic, honestly what is the point of it if you never even use it.” 

“Your right.” 

“I thought we agreed to never say that.” Skurge entered the kitchen with a large bowl in his hands. Both of them turned sharply, Loki could only hope that was the only part of the conversation that he had overheard. “So I was thinking, since Amora and Lorelei are both back early, without getting any of the supplies we needed for the winter, maybe I could go?” 

“Sure just don’t try to sell the villagers poison again.” 

“I thought it was skin cream.” 

“You should also check and see if Amora wants to go with you.” Lorelei winked at Loki. 

“Sure, why not.” He shrugged before joining them at the table. 

Loki made sure to leave before Amora woke up, quickly making his way to the west wing. It was a rundown section of the estate that no one ever visited, mostly because he had forbidden it. It had been his father’s work area and as a child the only place he hadn't been allowed in. After his father had died he had ripped the whole place up, leaving torn wallpaper and ripped paintings. Nothing was left unbroken. 

Years later when he first started practising his illusions he began hiding away up here and now it was full of everything he needed. He swiftly made his way past all the books, drawings and scraps of paper towards the mirror. He had found it in the west wing when he had ransacked it all those years ago, the only thing to be unbroken. That night it had shown him where the stranger had gone and tonight it would show him Thor. 

Sure enough there he was at the deep well, everyone always seemed drawn to it above everything else in the woods. All Loki had to do was send an illusion to lure him back. He had been working on them for a while now, though it was hard to say how effective it would be from this far away. Oh well it was worth a shot. 

 

******

 

Thor arrived at the well early in the morning, it was believed to be a sacred place that the villagers had often turned to when they needed guidance. He had only ever made the journey once before, right after he thought Loki had died. 

The water was cold and he couldn’t help but shiver as it reached his waist, with one final deep breath he dove in head first. Other villagers claimed that any vision would take time to manifest but that wasn’t the case for him. Right away he saw a woman clad in emerald green and draped in gold, her dark hair was pulled up away from her face making her bright eyes stand out even more. There was something familiar about her though he couldn't place what it was. 

“Thor, listen to me. You have to go back to the Laufey estate. You are never going to find the man that did this, I already tried. I’m not mad please come back.” 

“Loki?” It couldn’t be, he was about to ask her who the man was when another voice could be heard distantly it sounded like Jane to him but that didn’t make any sense. With a curse the beautiful women disappeared and Thor found himself in dark water once more. Was that how this was supposed to work? He didn’t feel like he had gotten any answers at all, only more questions.There was something more going on and it frustrated him that he couldn’t figure out what it was. Slowly he came up for air treading water and letting his mind wonder on everything that he had just witnessed. What if the image of Loki had just been a vision from the well, meant to guide him in the right direction? That did make the most sense, given how strange everything had seemed. With a sigh of annoyance he headed back to the estate, if the Norns were telling him to go back then he would go back. 

 

******

 

Jane had spent most of the early morning studying, it wasn’t until her stomach started to rumble that she gave up and made her way to the kitchen. Her mind still up in the clouds she found herself in a completely different part of the estate. The ceiling's were even higher and it felt somehow even drafter then the rest of the building. Well great, now she was going to have to find her way out of whatever random wing this was, why the building had to be so big she would never understand. Judging by the amount of dust on the furniture the other occupants of the estate never came here either. 

After another fifteen minutes she could make out a voice in the distance. They sounded familiar though she couldn’t quite place who it was. 

“Hello?” Her voice was quiet even to her own ears as she walked closer, whoever it was should at least be able to direct her to the kitchen. 

Taking a deep breath she stepped closer to the door the voice was coming from and pushed it open. Well that certainly wasn’t who she had been expecting. Loki was talking to a large mirror face hidden from view. His hair was the same length as Jane remembered though his skin was no longer blue. Jane made sure to pinch herself to make sure this wasn’t just some elaborate dream. Loki turned, face aghast, this was definitely not a dream. 

“What are you doing here?” His face, or was it her face looked so different that she wasn’t sure she could be certain this really was the same person. Whether she was Loki or not she looked at her with so much anger that Jane couldn’t help but take a couple of steps back. 

“Loki, it’s okay I’m not going to tell anyone. I promise.” She continued to back away slowly hands outstretched, it seemed to work because Loki sighed figure changing back to normal. 

“How did you do that?” Maybe he was an illusionist and this was all a fun trick to him. She had seen other illusionist throughout her travels, but nothing compared to this. She found herself glancing around the room for hidden mirrors or lights. Nothing. 

“It’s just a trick of the eye, I’m still the same.” He gestured vaguely before stepping past her and out the door. “You should leave now. Skurge is going back to your village with Amora and they can accompany you.” 

“But there’s so much more I can learn here! Even if you don’t want my help at least let me stay and finish my research, I promise I wont get in the way again.” Loki nodded begrudgingly before disappearing down another hallway. 

Jane made sure to wait till he was completely out of sight before heading back down the way she had come. Maybe he had books on the illusion she had just witnessed it would make sense that he would have gotten good at it with so much time to practice.


	6. Chapter 6

After Amora and Skurge left for the village everything went back to normal, Amora didn’t even put up much of a complaint about the arrangement. Loki had tried many times to reach Thor but he was long gone. Probably hiding out in the woods doing god’s knew what. As long as he didn’t actually manage to find the being that cursed him, he would just have to count it as a victory. Even if it meant never seeing his face again. 

Jane was also avoiding him, though he wasn’t sure if it was because she was afraid of being sent away for good or if it was because of the whole incident in the west wing. The idea that she had seen him in his female form still made him uncomfortable.

“Hey, there’s someone here to see you.” Lorelei’s voice sounded from outside the door, she had been obnoxiously chipper throughout the last couple days. Definitely up to something. 

“No one ever comes to visit me, because nobody knows I’m still alive.” She laughed at that, voice sounding closer now. 

“Come on.” What the fuck was she talking about. Who would bother coming to the estate again after all these years. Unless… Loki dashed for the window carefully peering out, sure enough in his front yard stood Thor waving in his general direction. Lorelei smiled at him before rushing back outside to encourage Thor to actually come inside. 

Loki found himself carefully walking towards the front door, where Thor stood awkwardly looking everywhere but at him. There was a strange new tension in the room that Loki couldn’t remember ever being there before. 

“Why did you lie to me all these years?” His voice was thick and his eyes remained downcast. 

“Because I look like this.” Loki threw his arms out as if it should be obvious.

“I thought you died along with your parents, I thought that if only they had let me come back here with you, you would have been safe. I could have at least protected you.” At his words Lorelei awed. She probably would have stayed if Loki didn’t level his most intense glare at her. 

“Thor, you know that’s nonsense, no one could have protected me, I’m the one that let him in.” 

“You let him in! How could you do something so foolish!” Well there goes the pleasant conversation they had been having. Hopefully Lorelei didn’t hear him. 

“I didn’t know he would curse this place and kill my parents!” Loki heard the words distantly like he was shouting into nothingness. It had been years since he had truly thought about the consequences of that night. In the beginning he had cried and hidden away thinking everyone had gone, it wasn't until Lorelei and Amora had found him that he finally came out. They had both hidden when they heard the screams of the other servants. The three of them had searched the whole building finding nothing, it was as if everyone had vanished off the face of the earth. Distantly he felt Thor holding him close, was he trembling? His large hands were rubbing his back and Loki couldn’t help but enjoy the sensation. When Thor pulled away he felt the loss more than he cared to admit. 

“You will stay this time right?” 

“Yes, even the Norns seem to want me to stay here.” Loki had to hide a laugh at that. Imagine if all those silly villagers knew who was really giving them their fortunes. Not really surprising that they had all decided to avoid the forest. 

“What is so funny?” Thor grabbed at his clothes making him shriek out in surprise. Of course Thor was laughing at him. If he just got a little bit closer he would be able to kiss him. Just as he started to move in Thor’s eyes darted up the staircase and he gently stepped away from him. 

“Jane. Me and Loki have discussed things and I shall be staying here with you!” 

“That’s great, Thor. I didn’t mean to interrupt I just wanted to grab something to eat before going back to my research.” 

“You are not interrupting anything, maybe we could have a meal together.” He beamed at her as he followed her into the kitchen leaving Loki to glare at his back. 

 

******

 

“Loki, I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea for me to leave for the village. You have plenty of company here after all.” They were sitting together in one of the many studies, Loki had been avoiding the library as Jane was always there. Thor had been following her around constantly and he was running out of ideas to get them apart.“Are you listening to me? If I go then you will have more time with Thor.” 

“That’s only true if you take Jane with you.” 

“Loki listen to yourself, your never going to get him with that attitude. Now if you send me to the village I can bring special gifts back early in order to help you win him over. Think about it, chocolates and his favourite mead. So much mead that he won't know what hit him.” 

“If you want to go the village that bad just go, there’s no need to make up excuses.” He sank deeper into the couch as Lorelei got up patting his head on her way out. 

“You won't regret this.” Famous last words.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane was loath to admit just how much Thor was irritating her. She was so close to making a breakthrough when he had come back. Now he spent everyday asking her to join him for lunch, or dinner, or afternoon tea. She needed space or she would never finish in time for winter. 

“Jane, There you are. I was wondering if you would accompany me for afternoon tea.” 

“Thor you don’t even drink tea.” Great here we go again. 

“No, but I know you like it.” 

“Listen, could you please just leave me alone. I told you I’m not interested in marriage or dating, there are so many girls that like you, why don’t you focus your attention on them instead.” Well that sounded a lot angrier than she intended. 

“Of course Jane, I’m sorry for interrupting your work.” She couldn’t help but feel a little bit bad at the look on his face as he left the room. With a sigh she went back to work, doing her best to ignore his heavy footsteps going down the stairs. 

 

******

 

“Jane no longer wishes to see me.” Thor had thrown himself dramatically on the couch next to Loki not even bothering with a hello. 

“Oh so now that she turned you down you come crawling back to me.” 

“Loki, are you okay?” 

“No I’m not okay, you’re supposed to care that I’m still alive, your supposed to want to spend time with me.” He did not intend to say that out loud. 

“I do want to spend time with you, that’s why I stayed.” He sighed moving in closer so that their thighs were touching. “You know I saw you in the well, but you were a woman. She told me to come back. Why do you think the Norns would decide to show me that?” 

“I don’t know Thor, maybe you saw what you wanted to see.” Thor nodded eyes looking him up and down as if trying to find the similarities. Loki couldn’t help but shake his head maybe this was the opening he had been waiting for. “Or maybe you fancy me.” He made sure his voice was light and teasing as he carefully watched the other man’s face. Thor seemed to be really considering his words when a loud banging started at the door. Loki jumped at the noise crashing into Thor in the process. 

“Loki, it’s me Lorelei. I have the gifts I promised to get you, for Thor. He’s sure to love you after this.” They exchanged a glance at her words, Loki’s face turning a deep purple as he jumped up and rushed to the front door. 

“Lorelei, what are you doing Thor is right here, he can hear you.” He whispered through the door at her, ignoring his racing heart. If Thor got angry about this he was as good as dead. 

“Come outside, I want to show you the gifts.” Was that annoyance in her voice, something didn’t feel right. Carefully he started to back away from the door, before it was pushed open. Just behind her stood most of the villagers, pitchforks raised. They all started to chant kill the beast as they began their march closer to where he was standing.

“I heard what you said, your the reason why all those servants died, you chose to let that awful man in. All their deaths are on you!” Tears were in her eyes and her voice was shrill as she pointed accusingly at him. He liked to think he handled the situation as best as he could by turning and running up the staircase. There was no way he would be able to take out all the villagers on his own, and he didn’t want to think about what would happen if they caught him. By the time he reached the top of the stairs he could hear their shouts of anger and something else. 

He stopped abruptly turning around, Thor was standing at the foot of the stairs preventing anyone from getting by. Loki was certain he was shouting something back at the villagers though he couldn’t make out what it was. They seemed to notice he was looking down at them because the shouts of kill the beast got louder and they started to push into Thor from all sides. He let out a shout of pain as they started to attack him, he could only hold off so many of them at a time especially since he was without a weapon. Loki could feel his temper flaring, as some of the villagers managed to sneak by. They would trample Thor if they could. The familiar green mist clawed at his fingertips as he gathered all the anger and frustration letting it flow out at the closest villagers. With horrified screams they hit the steps not as humans but instead as everyday household objects. Once the remaining villagers realised what he had done they ran for the door pushing at each other in their haste to flee. 

Gripping the banister for balance he carefully stepped back down the stairs to where Thor lay. If they had killed him then he would turn them into something far worse than eating utensils. Carefully he crouched down next to him, pushing long strands of blonde hair out of his bloody face. Thor’s bright blue eyes sparkled up at him and he couldn’t help pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you.” Thor whispered grabbing his hand and holding it close to his chest. Loki could hear his heartbeat slowing down as his eyes drifted closed. No, his mind was racing as he knelled down farther to kiss him on the lips. This couldn’t be how it ended, he was definitely sobbing now, just like that awful night all those years ago. He always managed to ruin everything. 

“Loki, what happened?” Jane was standing just behind him startling him out of his thoughts. 

“Jane, your a doctor. You have to help him!” He grabbed her arm pulling her towards Thor. 

Jane gasped before kneeling next to him in order to get a better look. “I can save him, but you have to do everything I say. We don’t have much time.” She was already pulling off her apron and tying it around the deep gash on his leg. Hands moving furiously over his body to make sure nothing was broken. “He has a couple broken bones that will have to be reset but nothing that bad. Now listen carefully, your going to have to bring me a sewing box and some alcohol.” He nodded before dashing off to get everything she needed. 

By the time he got back she had stopped the blood and reset Thor’s broken leg. He handed her the sewing box and an old bottle of mead, watching in amazement as she got to work sewing up Thor’s other leg. In just a couple of minutes the gash was closed and she was using some linens to wipe off the blood before checking his pulse. It wasn’t until she turned to smile at him that he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Now we’re going to have to find some way of picking him up in order to get him onto a bed. There’s no way he will be able to walk.” 

“Don’t worry I can do it.” She looked at his slight frame questioningly but didn’t argue. Carefully he placed a hand underneath the larger man’s armpits and pulled him up using everything he had to pull him back towards the couch they had been sitting on not all that long ago. Jane had to help him lift Thor up onto the couch, and after a long struggle they finally succeeded. 

Panting from the workout Jane left to get blankets and pillows while Loki sat on the floor next to Thor’s head. His eyes were still closed and his face looked peaceful, he couldn’t help but check his pulse one more time. It was steady now. 

“Your an idiot."

 

*******

 

Jane had been neck deep in books when she had heard a loud commotion downstairs. She ignored it until the chanting started, that’s when she ventured a look out the window, there was a mob of villagers. Well she wasn’t expecting that. She could just barely make out Skurge amongst the crowd collecting money and handing out pitchforks. Who had that many pitchforks? Lorelei rushed out from the building arms wild, it wasn’t until her sister came through the crowd and pulled her aside that she seemed to calm down. By then the mob had rushed for the front door. 

They were definitely here to attack Loki, maybe even burn the whole estate in their blind fear. Gingerly she made her way down the stairs, her heart was pounding, what could she do to make them stop? Loki may look like a monster but he was just as human as any of them, no wonder he stayed in the estate. 

By the time she had reached the front staircase the mob was gone. That’s when she had seen it.

“So how long have you liked Thor?” They were both in the kitchen eating, she had been trying to think of a way to bring it up for hours. Blurting it out hadn’t been her initial plan, but oh well. 

“We’re not doing this now.” 

“Doing what now?” 

“Your not my therapist. I don’t have to tell you anything about what you think you might have seen.” 

“I’m not trying to be your therapist, I’m trying to be a friend.”

Loki laughed. “Look were friends got me.” He threw his hands up in the air as if condemning the whole building. 

“It’s okay to let people in.” 

“Your right, there is something I should tell you. That fork your eating with is actually one of the villagers, he ran at me and I turned him into a fork. Amazing right, I’ve never been able to do that before.” Jane dropped the fork before glancing at it on her plate. Loki was laughing again.

“Stop it, this isn’t the time for jokes. You were almost murdered yesterday!” 

“Thanks for reminding me, I had forgotten.” He glared at her before angrily resuming his dinner, she sighed in exasperation. This was going nowhere. 

“Look, your going to need food for the winter still, right?” She hoped her voice didn’t sound as annoyed as she felt. 

“Yes.” His tone was the same but the look in his eyes was hopeful. 

“I can go to the village tomorrow and bring everything that you will need back before the winter, but you will have to do something for me in return.” Loki actually beamed at her.

“What would you like in return?” He leaned forward his expression curious, palms up.

“I found a book yesterday, it was hidden in a trick drawer. Whoever wrote it understood medicine in a way that I have never seen before, not just standard procedures but ancient ways of using herbs. They even drew incredibly detailed sketches of the body.” Loki’s face turned sour as he sat farther back in his chairs. 

“That was my father’s notebook. Some of the villagers actually believed he made a deal with the devil for that knowledge, it was the only way they could comprehend how he knew so much.” She couldn’t help but look at his horns and crimson eyes, there were definitely other reasons why they might believe something like that. “You can have it, and any other books you want.” 

The following morning Jane left for the village, there were only a couple weeks left of summer and even the forest around the estate was starting to change colour. The vibrant green giving way to orange, yellow and red. Fall truly was beautiful here. 

The village was the same as she remembered it, quaint and quiet. By the time she reached the main store she was unnerved by just how quiet it was. Normally there was at least a couple of people wandering around. The inside of the store was just as silent. 

“Hello?” Her voice echoed back to her as she made her way towards the counter. 

“Oh hello, I didn’t hear you come in.” The owner came out when he noticed it was just her. What on earth had Loki done to scare them so badly? 

“Hi, I have a list of things that I need, and I’m afraid I’ll need help loading the wagon up.” 

“Of course, if you don’t mind me asking? Are you working for that monster now?”

“No, and he isn’t a monster. Just because someone looks different from you doesn't mean they’re a monster.” Her voice was firm and he nodded at her words. 

“I meant no offence, do you think you could convince him to turn my friends back?” He looked hopefully at her, as her stomach twisted. 

“What do you mean turn your friends back?” 

“He turned them into everyday household items.” She opted to bite her tongue instead of laughing out loud. Is that what Loki had been joking about the day before? He must have done some remarkable illusion to trick the villagers and scare them away. 

“I will make sure to ask him when I get back.” The shopkeeper beamed at her before rushing to help her get everything on the list into the wagon.


	8. Chapter 8

When Thor woke up the first thing he noticed was how much the pain had subsided in his legs. Jane really was a talented doctor. He groaned as he tried to pull himself up, he was just about to attempt to stand when Loki appeared in the door. 

“Where do you think your going?” His tone was brisk but the smile on his face was the most genuine one Thor had seen since finding him. 

“Well, I was hoping to find you. I’m starving.” He smiled at Loki, watching as the colour in his cheeks darkened. “I truly did just mean food.” 

“Right of course.” He nodded face falling as he swept out of the room. 

“Perhaps after we eat.” He found himself yelling, the last thing he wanted was to confuse him. He was already confused enough for the both of them. Loki had kissed him, no man had ever kissed him before. What was he supposed to do now? He knew he wanted more, did that make him ergi? Was Loki ergi? 

When Loki returned it was with a large plate of food which he handed to Thor before sitting next to him. Thor couldn’t help but notice that he left a lot of space between them. He ate everything on the plate quicker than he intended to, leaving nothing but an awkward silence. 

“It’s okay if your not interested, I am a monster.” 

“I meant what I said yesterday.” He was about to say something else but Loki kissed him before he got the chance. It felt just as good as it had yesterday, his mouth was somehow cold and it made Thor shiver when he pushed his tongue into his mouth. Pushing any doubts that he had aside he slid his hands into the other man’s dark hair pulling him in closer. His hair was silky and Thor found himself running his hands through it before settling on the base of the horns. They were smooth and he couldn’t resist rubbing his hands up to the sharp point. Loki let out a shaky moan in response hands rubbing his chest in appreciation. Thor took that as a good sign and continued rubbing until Loki pulled away body shaky and crimson eyes dilated. 

“Stop please, it’s too much.” Loki’s voice was husky and he could feel himself getting even more turned on at the sound. Carefully he moved his hands away reaching instead for Loki’s shirt. Loki nodded, shaky hands pulling off his own shirt. Thor couldn’t help but stare, his chest looked smooth and unlike him, he had no hair. The silence became heavy when he pulled at Thor’s clothes. Without a word he threw his own shirt onto the floor, he was just about to pull his pants down when Loki stopped him. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Loki’s voice wasn’t any louder than a whisper and Thor could tell that he was nervous. Maybe this was his first time? He supposed living in the middle of the woods mostly alone since childhood would make it hard to fool around with anyone. 

“Yes. I’m sure.” He smiled at Loki while carefully pulling his pants down, damn leg making it so that he couldn’t take them completely off. Loki didn’t seem to notice his struggle eyes transfixed on something else. Thor grinned he always loved that kind of reaction. Gently he pulled Loki’s face closer to his own kissing him softly, hoping to calm his nerves. It seemed to work because in just a couple minutes his hands were back to their exploration of his body. Loki’s hands were cold on his bare skin in direct contrast with how hot he felt. It wasn’t until he started to pull at Loki’s pants that he stopped kissing him and pulled back once more. 

“Thor I should tell you, I’m not exactly a typical human anymore.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that causing the room to vibrate with his booming voice. Loki looked irritated as he angrily pulled off his pants. Once they were on the floor he waited expectantly for Thor’s reaction. 

Well he could honestly say he hadn’t been expecting that. The longer he stared the more self conscious Loki became trying to cover his body and pulling back a little bit farther. 

“Loki, come back.” He patted his lap for emphasis enjoying the familiar blush that returned to his face. He did move closer allowing Thor to whisper in his ear. “ Your beautiful.” He wished his legs weren’t so damaged, normally this was the part where he would push them back into the bed covering them entirely with his own body. He would have to improvise this time. 

Ever so slightly he pulled him closer, kissing his neck and sliding his hand down his body before grasping him. Slowly he started to pump up and down, the way he liked it. Loki seemed to like it as he pushed his legs further apart, giving a Thor a good view. In just a couple of minutes he was moaning and pulling at the couch. His eyes were tightly shut and the deep blush had spread down his body making his whole chest appear purple. When he came it covered Thor’s hand, his body was still twitching when he gently started to rub between his legs. Loki’s eyes shot open, he was panting and nodding as Thor pushed his fingers inside. He was so wet that three fingers fit in easily. After a couple of minutes he pulled his fingers out, much to Loki’s annoyance. 

“Do you want to sit on my lap now?” His tone was light and teasing despite how much he hoped Loki would oblige. On shaky legs he somehow managed to pull himself up watching as Thor sunk further down the couch in order to make room. Loki seemed to know what he meant because he placed each hand on his shoulders before slowly lowering himself down. Thor moaned at the sight, his body was tight and he wanted nothing more than to start moving, but he waited letting Loki set the pace. It was slow at first, but it didn’t take long for him to start to move as fast as he could. They were both panting now, the air thick around them. Thor was sure he was going to cum soon when Loki let out a loud moan body tightening around him. That was all it took for him as he pushed in as deep as he could. They were both panting heavily as Loki carefully pulled himself off. Thor felt the loss right away and made sure to pull him in close in order to kiss him deeply. Everything felt right as he drifted off to sleep with Loki in his arms. 

 

*******

 

It took Jane longer then she had initially thought it would to get back to the estate, especially with the awkward run in she ended up having with Amora. She had accused her of siding with the enemy, which had honestly surprised her. After all she had been the one working for Loki for years, what had changed? Probably just more drama over Thor’s affection. 

Once she finally arrived back at the Laufey estate Loki happily helped her bring in everything. That in and of itself was odd, almost as odd as the fact that he was now walking with a slight limp. 

“Is everything okay?” He seemed taken aback by her question though he wasn’t nearly as defensive as he had been the night before. 

“Everything is lovely.” He beamed at her before stroking her cheek and walking back inside. Well that was weird. If only she knew just how much weirder things could get. 

Later that night she was sitting in the kitchen, it had gotten late and she had once again completely forgotten to eat dinner. The whole building was quite making her meal very peaceful, that is until Thor came shuffling in. 

“Thor your not supposed to be walking yet. The stitching could come out.” He smiled at her while carefully lowering himself into the chair opposite her. 

“I know, I just wanted to talk to you.” 

“About what?” 

“I think I might be ergi.” His voice was so low she found herself leaning in closer in order to hear him. 

“Thor, there’s nothing wrong with being ergi.” She couldn’t remember what that word meant, maybe it had something to do with being feminine. 

“Really Jane?” His eyes were bright as he clasped her hand tightly. “Everyone in the village always speaks ill of people that are ergi.” 

“Well you can’t listen to everything the villagers say, today one of them told me that some of his friends were turned into household objects.” She laughed at the memory missing the confused look on his face. 

“Thank you Jane. You truly are a wonderful lady.” She couldn’t help but smile at the look of genuine relief on his face. 

“Your welcome. Do you think you will end up staying here with Loki?” She was hoping he would say yes, that way someone would be there to watch out for him. She was still planning on leaving after all and hopefully before the winter came. 

“Yes. We made love earlier today, and I think this is what I have truly been missing.” Jane couldn’t help but spit out the water she had been sipping, well she hadn’t expected that. 

 

******

 

The following morning she had everything packed up and ready to go, she would have to make her way to the shipyard as soon as possible if she wanted to leave before the weather turned. The front of the Laufey estate loomed over the three of them as they said their farewells. Thor had an arm around Loki in order to give his leg a break, but he still managed to hug her goodbye. Loki even wished her well as she packed up the books he had promised her. 

Her adventure wasn’t over yet, she still had a whole world to see and so many new books to read.


	9. Epilogue

For the next century the village was peaceful, though they never saw the unlucky men that had been turned all those years ago. Every summer Thor would return with a large cart for food and a warm smile. Amora had tried to convince him to stay in the village on his first trip back, and had promptly given up after that. No one ever saw the beast again, though they did catch a glimpse of a beautiful women once or twice wandering the woods. Perhaps she was the reason Thor was always so quick to leave after gathering enough food.


End file.
